


Life is beautiful and I want to make you my wife.

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Gintama
Genre: I do those, Multi, ginshin prompt, if you have ginshin prompts send them my way towards me, prompt from tumblr, the ficlet got away with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’d like to see Gin realizing that not only does he love Shinpachi, he’s IN LOVE with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is beautiful and I want to make you my wife.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthenabanana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andthenabanana).



> Sorry for any mistakes that you find in here. It's not Beta'ed.   
> This is a ginshin prompt from tumblr, despite that, please feel free to send me ginshin prompts. This ship needs lots of love.

Gintoki was done through reading his JUMP magazine five times in a row, it was starting to get boring. The newest wouldn't come out until at least three days from now. He could always read his old ones but he didn't feel like doing it, or rather getting up and get them. 

With a sigh he sat up on the couch, slouching over to look at Shinpachi who was across the room in the kitchen cooking. For some reason it was comforting seeing the teenager acting like a good housewife. 

'Ah, Shinpachi-kun one day will become a great wife.'

The boy knew hot cock, clean and do laundry. He was practically forced to do since his sister barely knew how to do those. Regardless of being forced to do it or not it was a given fact that Shinpachi enjoyed doing housework. Right now he was humming as he cut the vegetables, blissfully unaware of Gintoki's staring. 

His peachy colored wrists, that vein that kept showing every time Shinpachi flicked his wrist to cut the vegetables. Gintoki couldn't stop staring it, the way the boy's wrist moved, fingers skillfully working the ingredients. He was done cutting and was not pouring the vegetables inside a skillet where diced chicken and pork were already in there, slowly cooking. He rose the heat and began to stir fry the ingredients. 

The smell flowed the house, waking Kagura from her nap and Sadaharu salivated. Details that Gintoki didn't pay attention to. His sole focus was Shinpachi and how good he was at cooking. 

'I wonder who would he cock for once gets married... That girl he has a crush on? I hope not, she's not for him, he needs someone more stable, someone who can give him everything. He deserves a good spouse, not a lousy one like myself.'

Hi thoughts went away quickly, heading south, a direction Gintoki never completed on, at least until now.

'Wait, wait... wait! Since did I associated myself with being Shinpachi's spouse? I mean, I know that he, Kagura and me as a joke put on the married couple with a daughter act a s joke! This is completely different, even though Shinpachi acts like my wife.- wait no, yes he cocks, cleans and does my laundry for me but there is one thing that every wife and husband do that Shinpachi and I had not done yet. The privileges of sharing a bed. '

He nodded vigorously, finding reasoning to thoughts. 

'We haven't had sex!'

The moment he thought about that, he thought about it again, over and over until he realized what he had thought about. Sex with Shinpachi. He paled. It was impossible, how could he thought about such horrible thing? Shinpachi was but just a teenager and he, an old dirty man. Granted he was past 20 and not quite reaching 30 yet didn't give him the right to think about a 16-year-old sexually and romantically. Not just that, but he wasn't adequate for Shinpachi. He was lazy, didn't really have a job expect being a main protagonist of a shonen and it was quite possible he could die from eating too much sugar or stabbed by his enemies, on the plus side he had the shonen protagonist health insurance meaning he was protected from certain death for awhile but who the hell knew when the author and producers would change their mind and kill him. Take Isayama for example, he kiled many of his characters, who is to say he won't kill Eren? Sorachi might just kill himbecause he feels like it.

Besides who was to say Shinpachi even liked him that way? Gintoki himself didn't know so until just now.

Wait... He liked him that way? 

'I want to make Shinpachi my proper wife.'

A wife... Shinpachi as his wife...

He had ever right, he WAS the main protagonist, he could choose who his love interest was. Granted Gintama is not a Boy's Love and this is not wirtten by Sorachi but a fangirl....

'I choose Shinpachi....'

It was decided then. Getting up, he walked straight up to behind Shinpachi and wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist, resting his chin on top of the shoulders.

"Gin-san... what are you doing?"

"Ah Shinpachi-kun, tonight you are not going back to Otae-san's place or any other for that matter. Tonight I will make you officially my wife." He declared calmly, as if his decision didn't alter lives. 

"This isn't a Boy's Love series Gin-san, you can't just-"

"I can, no one needs to know. This is the stuff that happens behind cameras, you know. Just like in Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"They were married in the movie so your example has no point what so ever."

"Screw the producers, screw everything... Wait don't screw anybody! Only I'm allowed to screw you."

"Gin-san..."

"Think about it, you act like my wife, are almost my wife. We care deeply for one another, hell I even love you. I know you love me to. It's not hard making that step, being with someone you love and care. If you want we don't have to do it tonight- We can just share the bed. Step by step, we already went through most of them, now it's just about being intimate. "

All through his life Gintoki has learned to never hesitate with what he wanted. He had seen many comrades die, their lives half lived. He made it a point to live life as he wanted it, so the day he would die he could say he lived a full life. And now he wanted to live it with Shinpachi, he wanted the boy to be not just a part of, but it. 

"...I..."

Shinpachi turned around, staring intently into the man's eyes. He wasn't sure what to answer, he wanted the same thing, however....

"Don't doubt, think what you want and take it. Life is too beautiful to be wasted away by thinking and not acting on it." 

Shinpachi swallowed , Gintoki's words resonating in him. That was when he made his decision. Maybe it was a bad decision or a good one, only time would tell, but he wasn't going to regret it. As Gintoki had said, life is too beautiful to be wasted. He wasn't going to think about, he was going to act on it. 

"Yes... I will become your wife."

Gintoki's eyes widened, a huge smile braking in his face. Finally he could be a proper husband to his wife. Slowly but surely he began to close the gap between their faces, lips beginning to barely just touch....

"Mom, dad something is burning."

Kagura's voice broke their trance, the smell of burning food replacing the pleasant previous one of delicious food. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi's ell was more than clearer than water. Kagura kept staring at them, a smile on her lips, happy that her adoptive parents finally decided to formalize their relationship and that she got to interrupt their gross kiss. She stuck out her tongue at Gintoki. 

"I'm so sorry dear! You were just to-"

" YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUSH TONIGHT!"

Well, at least Shinpachi was going to spend the night.


End file.
